Aku Mencintaimu
by Rubianto
Summary: (Untuk memperingati NHFD.) Hubungan bukan sekedar ikatan tapi kepercayaanlah yang mendukung hubungan tersebut. Persembahan dari saya, Rubianto.
Bukan kah sudah ku katakan...

* * *

 **Aku Mencintaimu**

 **Rubianto**

 **##NHFD**

* * *

... aku mencintaimu.

* * *

 **Aku Mencintaimu**

* * *

Ruangan kelas yang terlihat acak-acakan mencerminkan akan penghuni kelas yang tidak bertanggung jawab atas kebersihan kelasnya.

Tak terkecuali seorang gadis yang duduk di belakang ruangan itu, terlihat raut wajah yang sangat lusuh. Rambut yang berantakan, kantung mata yang sembab dan juga garis air mata yang masih jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

Hyuuga Hinata, nama lengkap gadis yang duduk di belakang ruangan. Menatap kearah luar jendela dimana ada dua orang yang sedang duduk di bangku taman belakang sekolah sedang bermesraan. Yang dia lihat seperti itu.

Lalu apa urusannya dengan dia? Tentu saja itu merupakan hal yang sangat menyakitkan baginya. Pasalnya dia merupakan kekasih dari lelaki tersebut. Baru seminggu mereka menjalin hubungan, tapi kekasihnya sudah mengkhianatinya. Astaga, mengingat hubungan mereka membuatnya sakit.

Inginnya Hinata adalah menemui mereka berdua dan meminta putus dari kekasihnya. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, karena dia lah yang menyatakan perasaannya terlebih dahulu. Jadi dia yang menginginkan hubungan ini.

Rasanya sungguh sesak jika melihat kegiatan mereka.

"Pembohong."

* * *

 **Akh Mencintaimu**

* * *

Hinata hanya diam saja selama perjalan pulang yang menyebabkan dia terhenti di taman dekat dengan rumahnya. Siapa lagi penyebabnya jika bukan kekasihnya, Uzumaki Naruto.

Naruto merasa heran dengan sikap kekasihnya. Ya tentu saja sikap pendiam Hinata. Tak biasa Naruto melihat Hinata diam saja selama perjalan pulang. Biasanya dia sangat bawel menceritakan kegiatan di kelasnya maupun bersikap manja selama perjalanan.

Tapi dia mendapatkan sikap aneh kekasihnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Berinisiatif membuka pembicaran di bangku taman, Naruto berusaha mencari tahu penyebab kekasihnya diam seperti ini. Walaupun baru seminggu menjalin hubungan, Naruto merasa aneh dengan sikap Hinata yang seperti ini.

"Aku merasa ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu."

Namun gadis yang diajak bicara tidak mau menanggapi pertanyaannya.

Dia merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan hari yang dilalui kekasihnya.

"A-aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan ini."

Bagaikan di tampar sang ayah-nya, Naruto merasa sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Hinata. Bukan sekedar terkejut, bahkan sangat terkejut.

"A-aku rasa memang hubungan ini tidak baik un.."

"Kau berbicara apa?"

Perkataan Hinata langsung saja di putus oleh Naruto.

Dari nada bicaranya, saat ini Naruto sangat marah pada dirinya.

"A-aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir disini saja."

Singkat, padat, jelas?

Tentu saja kali pernyataan yang disampaikan oleh Hinata tak membuat Naruto percaya.

Yang dia tahu hubungan mereka baik-baik saja. Tak pernah ada keributan selama mereka menjalin hubungan ini. Tapi kenapa Hinata ingin mengakhirinya? Adakah kesalahan yang dia lakukan? Mungkinkah Hinata tidak mencintainya?

Sebenarnya ada apa?

"Jelaskanlah!"

Nada memerintah pun keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi? Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Apa kau hanya memainkanku?"

Naruto mulai memberondong Hinata dengan pertanyaan yang sulit dijawabnya.

Dan Hinata mulai menitikan air mata saat Naruto menautkan tangannya ke wajah bergaris milik kekasihnya.

Rasa sesak ini mulai muncul saat Hinata mengingat kejadian yang telah ia ulang kembali dalam otaknya. Apakah ini yang terbaik?

Hinata menggeleng kuat memberikan keyakinan pada Naruto.

"A-aku hanya ke-kecewa saja." Air mata Hinata mulai bertambah banyak.

"Kecewa dalam hal apa? Sungguh aku tak mengerti." Naruto mulai gelisah.

Hinata menarik kembali tangannya. Berusaha menenangkan dirinya kembali. Sungguh dirinya tak sanggup mengatakan hal ini. Tapi mungkin ini adalah hal terbaik.

"A-aku..."

"Ya, kau kenapa? Apa salahku?" Naruto mulai jengah dengan kekasihnya ini.

"...me-melihatmu dengan seorang perempuan bangku taman sekolah tadi."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali mencoba mencerna perkataan kekasihnya ini.

Dan selanjutnya...

"Hahahahahahhh..."

Sebuah gelak tawa terdengar nyaring di gendang telinga.

"Hanya itu?"

Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa. Yang ada dia hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa perihal itulah yang hanya ingin ia sampaikan pada kekasihnya.

Naruto mulai meredakan tawa riangnya tersebut.

Naruto sungguh lega mendengarnya.

"Hinata, dengarkan aku..."

Hinata mulai menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku hanya mencintaimu."

Perkataan itu belum menjelaskan sesuatu, menurut Hinata.

"Dia Sara, sepupu-ku. Bukan perempuan lain di hatiku."

Naruto mencium sekilas dahi Hinata. Sontak perbuatan Naruto mengundang semu merah di pipi Hinata muncul. Bukan hanya perkataannya, tapi dari sikap romantisnya.

"Bukankah sudah ku katakan..."

Naruto kembali lagi dengan aksi mesumnya, mencium bibir ranum Hinata.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **The End...**


End file.
